


Милая Кора

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Девкалион нашел Кору.





	Милая Кора

— Кора... — мягкий баритон с глубокими тонкими нотками, казалось, вот-вот сольется с ветром.

Она замерла, сжав пальцами колени. Крики, еще секунду назад оглушавшие чуткий слух, вдруг стихли, оставив лишь ритмичное постукивание металлической трости и медленные, размеренные шаги. В подвале, ставшем ей приютом, было мало места: чтобы уместиться пришлось свернуться калачиком, как в детстве, когда Лора и Дерек соглашались поиграть с ней в прятки.

— Малышка Кора, — нараспев повторил мужчина. — Где же ты спряталась?

Зажав рот рукой, чтобы подавить рвущийся наружу крик, она отчаянно пыталась угомонить бешено колотящееся сердце. Он услышит. И тогда все эти смерти: Роза, Кони, бабуля Лу — все это зря, потому что она, черт побери, просто не сможет угомонить глупую мышцу у себя в груди!

— Ты хорошо это делаешь, правда, крошка? — голос стал тише, более томным, почти потусторонним. — Все эти годы ты так отлично пряталась, что я почти поверил в твою смерть. Все поверили. Можешь представить, как я был рад обнаружить, что ты жива?.. Последняя дочь Талии Хейл...

От имени матери тревожно защемило внутри, задушенный всхлип едва сорвался с губ. Мама учила ее быть тихой. Почему она не может? Почему она просто не может заткнуться?

— О, — мужчина остановился. — Малышка... ты должна стараться лучше...

Она как никогда ясно почувствовала, как медленно перестраивались под кожей кости, перетекая в волчий облик. Когти пронзили джинсы, и спустя секунду те намокли от темной крови.

— А я тебя чую... — протянул некто с легко читаемой улыбкой в голосе. — Ты пахнешь кровью, детка, — она подавила тревожный вой, — сладко, приторно... Ты пахнешь добычей.

Перед глазами проносились годы после пожара: ненависть к запаху гари, отчаянье, что ощущалось в полнолуние несмотря на поддержку другой стаи, тошнотворные взгляды сочувствия, слезы, украдкой намочившие подушку, и желание — невысказанное, зудящее, назойливо бьющиеся в висках — вернуться назад в Калифорнию в родной лес, где знаком каждый куст... И где она впервые услышала этот голос.

— Помнишь наше знакомство, Кора? Я помню. Ты была волчицей, маленькой и непокорной, с надуманно-хмурым, а от того невероятно милым лицом. Талию это напугало, но ты бесстрашно заявила, что тебе нравятся мои глаза... — вдруг стук трости исчез. — Интересно, понравятся ли они тебе сейчас.

Когтистый кулак пробил доски прямо возле лица, а в следующее мгновение тяжелая ладонь уже сжала шею, мгновенно выдавив остатки воздуха из горла. Рывок — и ее подняли наверх. Играючи, легко. Словно котенка.

— Ну, здравствуй, милая Кора, — Девкалион уставился на нее немигающим кровавым взглядом. — Что скажешь?

Она захрипела, пытаясь разжать его хватку, но добилась лишь смешка. Альфа сам отпустил руку, позволив ей упасть на бок. Живительный воздух тут же заполнил легкие, породив волну жгучего болезненного кашля сквозь слезы. 

— Кора, — ласково, абсурдно ласково повторил мужчина, переворачивая ее лицом к себе. — Невежливо заставлять людей ждать.

— Ты не человек, — хрипло выдавила из себя она, с ужасом оглядев комнату, буквально устланную телами ее бывшей стаи. — Ты — чудовище.

Девкалион ухмыльнулся и повторил:

— Тебе нравятся мои глаза?

Сердце так сильно билось о грудь, что, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет наружу, оставив ее истекать кровью, но его глаза — алые, вязкие, немного темные у края радужки — чем-то неуловимо манили.

— Нет.

Тот наклонился ближе и тихо прошептал, вызвав у нее волну дрожи:

— Я слышу, как ты врешь, Кора. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Девкалион поднялся на ноги и, легким движением разложив трость, надел очки, скрывшие неестественно горящий кровью взгляд.

— Ты все еще милый волчонок. Ты приведешь ко мне своего брата.


End file.
